The Lich King VS Cecil Harvey
Intro: Dmitri: Holy King of Baron VS Evil King of Northrend, Cecil Harvey from Final Fantasy 4. Samantha: Versus The Lich King, from World of Warcraft Dmitri: We will be matching weapon, armor, and skill to see who would win Death Battle! Cecil Harvey: Samantha: Cecil Harvey, born to Lunarian Kluya and Human Cecilia, and his brother Theordor, who later became the Dark Lord Golbez, ran away at a young age. Theodor, being the idiot seven year old, abandoned his baby brother. Dmitri: Luckily King of Baron found Cecil outside Baron City wall. King of Baron raised Cecil from baby to a young adult. Cecil started off as Dark Knight, harnessing dark arts. He was sent off on mission with friend Kain to kill dragon and go to village to deliver ring. Ring turned out to be full of monsters and town was destroyed. Journey starts from there. Samantha: After a while, Cecil becomes a Paladin. As a Paladin, Cecil as an array of spells, such as Cure, which heals him for a little. Cura, which heals him for a little more. Teleport, which allows him to, of course, teleport. Libra tells him info on what his enemy is weak to. And finally, Cecil has many swords at his disposal. Dmitri: Such swords include Mythgraven Blade, a blade with holy power and legend inscribed on it. Lustrous Sword is upgraded version with more attack. Even Excalibur is usable by Cecil, and it does a lot of damage. However, Ragnarok is second best sword, with even more power and he gets Strength, Stamina, and Spirit boost. However, best weapon is Lightbringer, which gives extra Strength, Stamina, and Agility. There is chance that Holy, powerful move, will be casted upon enemy being hit. Undead enemy can have extra damage caused. Long Ranged attacks come from weapon. Samantha: Cecil is a powerful Paladin who saved the world. He even can fly an airship. However, all of that was possible from outside help. If it weren't for that, Cecil would have died. In fact, most of his win are usually from four other people helping him. Other than that, Cecil is a force to be reckoned with. The Lich King: Samantha: Arthas Menethil, prince of Old Lordaeron and ruler of the Army of the Scourge. Arthas fought many battles as the Lich King and won, all thanks to his abilities and weapon. Starting off with abilities, he can summon Ghouls, Shambling Horrors, giant bags of flesh, and Abominations, giant bags of flesh that have hooks. Remorseless Winter creates a winter storm, doing a lot of damage. Harvest Soul drains the soul of his target and he heals himself. Dmitri: If enough damage is caused, Lich King can use Dark Hunger, healing self for half of damage caused. Harvest Soul absorbs soul and damages enemy. Soul goes into Frostmourne. And for Lich King's two most devastating attacks, Destroy Soul, which if soul is harvested and sucked into sword, he can destroy Soul, instantly killing enemy. Finally, Frostmourne's Fury. This attack deals insane amount of damage to enemy, able to kill in one hit. Samantha: And not to mention that his sword, the infamous Frostmourne, is the horrible miracle that caused his reign of terror. While Lich King is extremely powerful, when it comes to paladins and holy people, he can fall easily. Even when a holy sword was thrown at him, he instantly was on the brink of death. Dmitri: Also, he has many giant undead frost-breathing skeleton dragon. But even still, that was killed easily by paladin. Samantha: So what it comes down to is that while the Lich King is powerful and has many spells at his disposal, a simple sword slash can heavily harm him. Fight: The Lich King is shown marching to the gates of Stormwind with a band of Abominations behind him. Suddenly, a bolt of light strikes down on the Abominations, causing them to explode. Cecil Harvey jumps down from Stormwind's arch. The Lich King: You dare defile me? The Lich King? Cecil Harvey: I know a thing or two about kings. Cecil pulls out the Mythgraven Sword. Cecil Harvey: One of things i know is how to kill one. FIGHT! The Frostmourne and the Mythgraven Blade collide, sending a shockwave of light and darkness through the air. the Lich King grabs Cecil by the throat, who in return slashes at the Lich King's arm. The Lich King drops him. The Lich king raises his sword in the air and brings it down on the Mythgraven blade, breaking it. The Lich King: You think a sword like that will harm me? Cecil casts Libra and then smirks. He pulls out the Excalibur. Cecil Harvey: This will. Cecil slashes at the Lich King, this time the sword visibly affects him. Lich King, in retaliation, starts to use Remorseless Winter, creating a massive blizzard. Cecil squints through the storm. He turns to his right as the Lich King impales him with Frostmourne. The Lich King kicks him away. Cecil casts Cure and his wound instantly heals. Cecil begins to cast another spell. The Lich King prepares to strike. Before he can, Cecil disappears and then reappears behind the Lich King. The Lich King is impaled by the Excalibur, which he grabs out of Cecil's hands and breaks in two. The Lich King uses Dark Hunger, healing him. Cecil pulls out the Ragnarok. As this happens, three airships appear over the city, taking aim at the two, presumably the Lich King. Suddenly, The Lich King's dragons attack the ships, preventing them from firing. Cecil runs at the Lich King, and again the two swords, Frostmourne and Ragnarok, collide, this time dispelling the blizzard. The Lich King punches Cecil in the stomach and raises his sword in the air, Frostmourne's Fury. Suddenly, Frostmourne begins to slash at Cecil multiple times, ending with a blow to the stomach. The Lich King, standing triumphant, walks towards the Gates of Stormwind. Suddenly, there is a voice. Cecil: Cura! The Lich King turns around to see a fully healed Cecil charging at him. The Lich King blocks the blow from the sword. The Lich King notices a chip in Ragnarok. In one chop, the sword of light is broken in half. Cecil casts teleport and ends up a few yard back. He pulls out Light Bringer. Cecil chops at the air, sending the spell Holy hurtling at the Lich King. The Lich King quickly summons Ghouls in front of the spells, blocking them and killing the ghouls at the same time. The Lich King sighs. Cecil begins to charge, in return, The Lich King summons Shambling Horrors in front of Cecil. As Cecil charges and kills the Shambling Horrors with simple slices, The Lich King points his sword at Cecil. Cecil jumps and prepares to strike The Lich King. At the last moment, The Lich King punches Cecil in the stomach, sending him flying yards back. Frostmourne begins to glow and a purple beam shoots out at Cecil, Harvest Soul. After the beam retracts, Cecil is still looking able to fight, but he looks weaker. The Lich King raises Frostmourne in the air and the sword begins to glow, however, The Lightbringer flies at Frostmourne, knocking it from the Lick King's grasp. The Lich King turns aorund and is stabbed in the arm by Cecil, who has ran up and picked up Lightbringer. The Lick King punches Cecil i nthe face, causing him to stumble. The Lich King grabs Frostmourne and raises it up in the air, the Destroy Soul spell. Cecil runs at the Lich King and prepares to jump and stab him in the head. In a flash of light shot, both the screams of Cecil and The Lich King can be heard. The scene goes back to normal and Cecil is seen laying on the ground. The Lich King is on his knees with the Lightbringer in his chest. He rips it out and throws it at Cecil, Lightbringer falls on the ground next to the dead Cecil. KO! As Samantha and Dmitri start to talk, the Lich King raises his hands in the air and an huge army of undead crawls out of the ground. They all charge at the gates. Outro: Samantha: This was a very close match to call, so much to the point where it was almost a draw. However, the Lich King can suffer many blows before he can be defeated. He only lost at the end of The Wrath of the Lich King because Lord Tirion Fordring stepped in and threw his sword at him, freeing all of the people he froze during the fight. Dmitri: And while Cecil is great paladin, he didn't have many means of damaging Lich King. And only way he could be damaged he could still heal easily. Samantha: Oh, and forgot to mention that Frostmourne can only break if charged with holy power, which is something that Cecil could not do. Dmitri: Looks like sold soul to Devil and wished to die. Samantha: The winner is The Lich King Who do you think will win? Cecil Harvey The Lich King Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card